Points Of Love And Battle
by Aprilia D'Arc
Summary: Bagaimana jiak orang yang kau sayangi di sakiti oleh sahabatmu sendiri! Tentu saja itu hal yang sangatlah menyakitkan. sahabat! ya orang yang selalu ada untuk kita.Tapi kita tak akan tau apa saja yang akan terjadi dimasa depan kelak? Mungkin sekarang dia terlihat baik saja, tapi mungkin saja kelak akan berubah. Pertarungan antar kekuatan tak ada bandingnya.
1. 1

**POINTS OF LOVE AND BATTLE**

 **GAME TAMAN SURGA**

 **PAIR : Natsu x Lucy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GENRE : Romance, Sad, Action,Happy ,etc.**

 **WARNING : Alur masih abal abal, bahasa tidak baku, dll.**

 **SUMMARY**

 _Bagaimana jika orang yang kau sayangi di sakiti oleh sahabatmu sendiri! Tentu saja itu hal yang sangatlah menyakitkan. Sahabat! Ya orang yang selalu ada untuk kita. Tapi kita tak akan tau apa saja yang akan terjadi di masa depan kelak? Mungkin sekarang dia terlihat baik saja, tapi mungkin saja kelak akan berubah. Pertarungan antar kekuatan yang tak ada bandingannya._

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **[ Bagian 1 ]**

Musim pertama untuk awal bulan desember, musim salju. Butir-butir serpihan salju mulai berjatuhan di awal pagi hari ini, memberikan suhu udara yang lumanyan dingin! Dinginnya pagi hari ini merasuk ke dalam daging dan menusuk kedalam tulang. Di sebuah kediaman apartemen nampak seorang gadis sedang duduk bersantai di depan perapian untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya.

Gadis dengan baju dres selutut itu duduk di sebuah sofa ditengah-tengah ruangan dengan nuansa natal. Warna ruangan yang memberi nuansa pekat akan perayaan natal, perpaduan warna lampu yang berkelap-kelip dengan berbagai warna! Belum lagi pohon natalnya yang berdiri kokoh dengan warna daun hijau muda, dihiasi berbagai macam jenis boneka mini! Belum lagi bintang yang menghiasi puncak pohon natal tersebut. Suasana yang benar-benar tenang, nyaman, belum lagi alunan musik yang membuat suasana makin pas.

Secangkir susu hangat menemani pagi hari yang dingin. Gadis tersebut meneguk susu hangat tersebut, menikmati hangatnya setiap teguk yang masuk. Setelah selesai minum gadis tersebut bangkit berdiri! Dan berjalan ke arah kamarnya. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan nampak sedang mencari sesuatu? "Nah ini dia!" Gadis itu berseru setelah menemukan nomor di ponselnya.

Gadis itu kembali lagi ke depan perapian. Dan terlihat sedang menelpon seseorang, dan berjalan-jalan pelan di dalam ruangan tersebut berjalan menuju sebuah meja yang dihiasi berbagai macam bentuk bingkai foto. Gadis tersebut mengambil salah satu foto dan menatap foto tersebut! Matanya menatap dengan intens, meneliti setiap lekuk gambar yang ada didalam foto.

"Hmm kapan aku akan bertemu dengan mu? Apakah kau tak tau aku merindukan dirimu!" Ucap gadis tersebut di telepon

 _"Iya aku tau kau merindukanku ha...ha...ha, besok aku akan kembali ke Jepang! Jadi tunggu aku ok. Lucy kau tau aku ada membelikan mu oleh-oleh yang pastinya akan kau sukai."_ Jawab orang yang sedang di telepon oleh lucy. _ **Author pro " nah udah tau kan nama gadis tadi itu siapa! Itu Lucy tokoh dari anime Fairy tail. Itu anime kesukaan author jadi author jadikan dia tokoh utama sama Natsu! Tau kan Natsu." Ok skip**_

" wah benarkah Natsu...wah aku senang sekali, aku tak sabar menunggu mu pulang. Cepatlah pulang ya Natsu." Ucap lucy yang gembira setelah mendengar jawaban Natsu tadi. Ya Lucy dan Natsu adalah teman yang sangatlah dekat, bisa di bilang dekat sekali.

 _"Mm ya aku akan pulang cepat ok! Mungkin lusa aku sudah pulang, sebab cuaca tidak terlalu baik jadi aku harus pulang cepat." Ujar Natsu._ Mereka bicara cukup lama, Lucy mematikan ponselnya! Ya karena pembicaraan mereka telah selesai. Lucy kembali kesofa tempat duduknya tadi dan memejamkan matanya menikmati setiap alunan musik yang menggema di dalam ruangan tersebut.

Hari berganti hari tak terasa sudah 3 hari selepas mereka berbincang melalui telepon. "Aku harap Lucy akan menyukai hadiah ini." Ujar natsu berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Ia berjalan menuju jalur jalan penerbangan ke Jepang, membawa tas koper yang lumanyan besar! Entah beratnya berapa kg😅. Ia masuk kedalam lobi pesawat dan mencari tempat duduk yang sudah diberi nomor yang sama dengan tiketnya. Dia mencari dan akhirnya ketemu, bangku dengan nomor 31 dekat dengan jendela. Pesawat mulai lepas landas! Natsu duduk dengan nyaman dan membuka buku - buku yang ia bawa, mulai dari buku novel, komik, dan masih banyak! Ia membaca berbagai macam buku, bisa dibilang natsu ini seorang kutu buku.

Skip Time

Setelah 1 jam penerbangan dari cina ke Jepang! Akhirnya Natsu sampai di Jepang dengan selamat. Ia langsung menelpon orang tuanya agar menjemputnya, Natsu begitu sangat bersemangat sekali ingin bertemu dengan keluarganya dan juga Lucy tentunya.

Sementara itu di kediaman Lucy. " _Na..na..na..na senandung merdu, indah wajahmu tatap mataku dengan rasa cinta ooo na..na..na..na."_ senandung lirik lagu yang keluar dari mulut bibir manis Lucy seraya menari - nari tak jelas seperti mengekspresikan perasaan bahagia dan girang. Ia mengayunkan pergelangan tangannya dengar diiringi irama musik slow yang membuat si pendengar merasakan kenikmatan suasaan tenang batin. "Natsu kapan kau kembali? Hmm aku penasaran dengan hadiah yang ia belikan untuk ku!" Ujar lucy pada dirinya sendiri. Sementara itu di tempat yang berbeda! Terlihat seorang pemuda yang membawa bunga dan juga sebuah kotak besar, sedang menunggu di depan pintu apartemen.

Kriing...

Kriing...

Kriing...

Suara bel pintu yang terus menerus di tekan. Si penghuni apartemen pun sontak terbangun dari tidurnya? "Ah siapa itu? Mengapa malam-malam begini datang bertamu! Aaaa..." ujar seseorang di dalam apartemen tersebut. Ya itu Lucy si penghuni apartemen! Ia bangkit dari kasur king sizenya itu, meraih mantel berbulu berwarna hitam pekat! Ia berjalan keluar pintu kamar dan mencari saklar lampu. ia kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu masuk rumahnya dan membuka kunci. Matanya melihat kearah sosok yang ada didepannya! " Aaaaaa Natsu kau pulang." Teriak girang lucy bahagia melihat pria yang ditunggu-tunggunya kembali. Natsu yang mengenakan setelan pakaian hangat, dengan mantel berbulu di bagian krahnya, warna pakaian yang kontras hitam dengan beberapa corak yang unik.

Mata Natsu memandang wajah Lucy dengan tatapan bahagia dan tak lupa senyumannya yang menawan. Mata yang terlihat sedikit bengkak mungkin akibat kurang tidur, memakai pakaian dres hitam dengan mantel hangatnya, belum lagi tataan rambut yang terkesan acak - acakan. "Apakah kau tidak mengurus dirimu dengan baik hah?" Ujar natsu seyara menatap intens wanita didepannya ini. "Mm aku baru bangun dari tidurku! Dan kau membangunkan ku huh." Lucy memasang wajah cemberut. Natsu meraih badan Lucy dan memeluknya, mengelus kepala Lucy dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Hey aku merindukan mu Lucy, sangat merindukanmu bahkan." Ujar natsu. Sensasi kehangatan dari pelukan yang membuat rasa nyaman di hati dan batin kedua insan tersebut. "Natsu aku juga merindukanmu." Melepaskan pelukan dan menatap mata natsu! "Hey mana hadiah ku?" Tanya nya lagi.

"Jadi kau menunggu hadiahmu hah..?" Jawab natsu sedikit mengerutkan keningnya. "Tapi sebelum itu ajak aku masuk dulu...! Baru aku memberikan hadiahnya." Ucapnya seraya memasang senyum evilnya.

Lucy pun mengangguk! Seraya menggandeng lengan Natsu dan berjalan masuk kedalam. Ya karena mereka masih berada di depan pintu masuk.

Natsu duduk di sofa di ruang tamu, sementara itu Lucy pergi ke kamarnya! Lucy datang membawa sesuatu di atas tangannya. "Wah apa itu?" Tanya nastu seraya memasang wajah penasaran. Lucy duduk dan membuka kotak yang dia bawa itu!

"Ini kotak yang berisi buku komik dan novel, ini baru aku beli semua! Dan keluaran yang terbaru dari terbitaanya. Kau mau melihatnya, kau suka baca kan?" Ucap lucy. Tangan Nastu langsung mengambil kotak itu dari tangan Lucy! Dan melihat - lihat isinya.

"Wah bagus sekali Lucy... wah lihat ini! Ini novel yang baru di terbitakan tahun 2017... wah apakah aku boleh memilikinya." Ucap natsu sembari memohon kepada lucy! Natsu memegang tangan Lucy dan memohon. "Lucy ayolah aku sangat menginginkannya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **"Ini dulu chapternya minggu depan baru akan update lagi. Dan maaf ini kepotong karena memang di rancang untuk begitu😅."**

 **"Dan maaf karena alurnya masih kurang menarik..dan masih banyak kesalahnnya..tolong komentar dan vote ya...akan saya usahakan lagi yang terbaik..tunggu chapternya lagi ok."**


	2. Chapter 2

**POINTS OF LOVE AND BATTLE**

 **GAME TAMAN SURGA**

 **PAIR : Natsu x Lucy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GENRE : Romance, Sad, Action,Happy ,etc.**

 **WARNING : Alur masih abal abal, bahasa tidak baku, dll.**

 **SUMMARY**

 _Bagaimana jika orang yang kau sayangi di sakiti oleh sahabatmu sendiri! Tentu saja itu hal yang sangatlah menyakitkan. Sahabat! Ya orang yang selalu ada untuk kita. Tapi kita tak akan tau apa saja yang akan terjadi di masa depan kelak? Mungkin sekarang dia terlihat baik saja, tapi mungkin saja kelak akan berubah. Pertarungan antar kekuatan yang tak ada bandingannya._

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **[ Bagian 2 ]**

Lucy hanya mengangguk, dan bangkit berdiri! Sementara itu Natsu masih saja melihat-lihat isi buku.

"Bagaimana kalo aku membuatkan makanan..?" Tanya lucy. Natsu hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum menghadap kearah Lucy. Lucy pergi ke dapur, membuka kulkas dan mengambil beberapa bahan makanan. "Hmm aku akan membuat apa ya.?" Lucy masih mencari resep makanan yang akan dia buat. "Ya... aku akan membuat mie rebus dan coklat panas saja." Ucap lucy sembari menyiapkan bumbu. Sementara itu di ruang tamu Natsu asik sendiri dengan dunia membacanya.

"Wah.. Lucy benar-benar pintar memilih buku! Ah aku haus." Ucapa natsu, di bangun berdiri dan berjalan kearah dapur untuk mengambil minum. "Lucy kau sedang memasak hah..." tanya Natsu yang mengejutkan Lucy.

"Aaa kau ini mengejutkan aku saja. Iya aku ingin memasak mie rebus dan membuat minum coklat panas" jawabnya seraya tersenyum! Natsu hanya mengangguk dan membuka kulkas untuk mengambil air minum. Sementara Lucy meracik sayuran untuk di campur dengan mie rebusnya.

"Lucy sudah matang belum he..he..he." Tanya natsu lagi sembari tertawa kecil. Lucy hanya mengangguk.

"Iya ini sudah mau matang sedikit lagi." Jawabnya. Lucy mengaduk coklat panas dan menyajikannya di atas nampan dan berjalan ke arah ruang tamu membawa makanan yang ia buat tadi.

"Sudah matang..." ucap lucy tersenyum lebar. Natsu duduk manis di atas sofa dan mengambil makananya.

"Aku sudah lama tak makan mie rebus buatanmu." Mata natsu berbinar-binar. Lucy hanya tersenyum bangga. "Jika kau menjadi istriku kelak masakan aku makanan yang banyak ok ha..ha..ha..ha." Tawa Natsu mengelegar di dalam ruangan. Lucy ikut tertawa dan mulai bicara.

"Hey aku menjadi istrimu yang benar saja, membanyangkannya saja aku tak sanggup ha..ha..ha..ha." balas lucy tertawa terbahak-bahak. Mata Natsu menyipit dan raut wajahnya mengerut.

"Huh awas saja kau, kau akan jatuh cinta padaku ha..ha..ha." balas natsu lagi. Mereka berdua bercanda tawa riang. Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia.

Lucy bertanya kepada Natsu. "Natsu apa benar kau akan menjalankan sebuah misi lagi bersama dengan mereka Gary..?" Tanya lucy! Natsu hanya mengangguk dan bicara.

"Hmm iya dan katanya kami akan berangkat besok lusa di karenakan misi ini sangatlah berbahaya." Jawab natsu. Lucy hanya menunduk dan mulai bicara lagi.

"Kalo boleh tau apakah misi itu..?" Tanya nya lagi. Natsu melihat kearah wajah Lucy yang nampak suram.

"Hey jangan bersedih. Ini misi yang membahayakan? Kami harus melindungi keluarga kerajaan yang akan melakukan perjalanan ke arah kota ini." Jawabnya sementara Lucy dia diam saja.

"Baiklah kalo begitu, berhati-hatilah ok." Ucapnya seraya tersenyum. Dalam batin Lucy dia bersedih, ia ingin ikut tapi dia sudah tau bagaimana sifat Natsu. Sudah pasti Natsu akan melarangnya ikut bagaimana pun caranya.

Lucy berpikir sejenak dan ia mendapatkan ide. "Hmm aku punya rencana." Ucapnya sendiri

"Rencana apa..?" Tiba-tiba Natsu bertanya. Eh Lucy lupa bahwa Dia masih bersama Natsu.

"Aa tidak bukan apa-apa kok. Semangat ok Natsu. Ganbatte." Jawabnya seraya tersenyum dan mengangkat tangannya menyemangati.

Natsu tersenyum lebar. "Mm aku akan selalu semangat kok. Terimaksih Lucy." Balas Natsu.

Jam sudah menunjukan arah angka 12:00. "Wah sudah larut ternyata sebaiknya aku pulang Lucy." Mengelus rambut Lucy lembut dan mengambil mantelnya.

"Hati-hati Natsu." Ucap Lucy seraya bengkit berdiri dan berjalan mengantar Natsu kedepan pintu.

"Nah kau tidur ya! Besok aku akan menjemput mu, kita jalan-jalan bagaimana menurutmu." Tersenyum

"Wah jalan-jalan ya baiklah aku mau sangat mau bahkan." Menunjukan deretan gigi rapi putihnya. Natsu mengecup kening Lucy singkat. Itu berhasil membuat Lucy membeku.

'Aaaa Natsu kau ini...?' Batin Lucy berteriak tak karuan, wajahnya memerah.

"Selamat malam penyihir he..he..he." ejek natsu lagi. "Bye bye mimpi indah ok."

Lucy hanya mengangguk dan masuk kembali ke dalam apartemennya. Dia tersenyum tak jelas dan memeluk guling erat.

"Aaaa Natsu kau itu ada-ada saja." Ucapnya. "Eh oh iya hadiahnya. aku mau lihat apa yang dia belikan untuk ku." Lucy berjalan mengambil kotak yang di bawa Natsu tadi. "Hmm aku penasaran." Membuka kotak dan! "Wah ini gaun yang indah sekali dan sepatu hak yang bagus sekali. Wah Natsu pintar sekali memilihkan hadiah." Lucy memeluk hadiah yang di berikan Natsu padanya.

 _ **Skip time**_

Pagi hari datang di temani cuaca dingin.

 _ **Hatiku bersorak girang. Hembusan angin dingin mencekam! Kehangatan yang aku rindukan**_.

"Huuuh dingin sekali pagi ini. Seharusnya aku membawa mantel yang tebal sekali tadi." Ucap Lucy merutuki dirinya sendiri. Lucy berjalan menulusuri pingiran jalan kota yang sedang sepi dikarenakan masih belum jamnya buka toko.

Sementara itu Natsu dia sedang mengendarai mobilnya menuju ke arah sebuah toko kue. Nampak dari kejauhan lampu yang berwarna warni nampak bercahaya terang dari sebuah toko kue. Natsu memberhetikan mobilnya di depan toko itu dan keluar dari dalam mobilnya. Berjalan ke arah dalam toko!

Kriiiing... bel berbunyi. "Permisi..." sapa Natsu kepada pemilik toko.

"Wah nak Natsu kau datang juga akhirnya! Mari masuk di luar sangat dingin." Tawar seorang ibu pemilik toko kepada Natsu. Natsu tersenyum dan masuk kedalam toko.

"Bu apakah Lucy sudah datang...?" Tanya Lucy kepada ibu tadi.

Ibu tadi adalah ibunya Lucy pemilik toko kue terbesar di kota ini. Hampir 5 cabang toko yang keluarganya pegang di kota ini! Belum lagi di luar kota. Lucy datang dari arah tempat membuat kue. "Nah itu dia Lucy sudah datang." Ucap ibu Lucy.

"Oh iya bu. Terimaksih ya bu.!" Ucap Natsu sembari menunduk dan tersenyum. "Lucy di sini..!" Panggil Natsu kepada Lucy.

Lucy langsung menghampir Natsu yang sedang bersama ibunya. "Wah ibu bersama Natsu rupanya! Pantas aku cari di dapur tadi tidak ada.!" Ucap lucy.

Ibunya hanya tersenyum. "Jadi kau mencari ibu tadi, ibu tadi sedang pergi ke ruangan ibu. Baiklah ibu tinggal dulu ya." Ucap ibunya ramah sembari meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Lucy memandang kearah Natsu dan tersenyum. "Nah bagaimana, oh iya silahkan duduk tuan putri." Natsu tersenyum manis kepada Lucy sembari menepuk tempat duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hmm baiklah sekali kau datang? Biasanya kau kesiangan jika sedang musim dingin he..he..he." ucap Lucy. Natsu hanya cemberut dan mencubit pipi Lucy. "Hey sakit... " Rintih Lucy.

"Kau sangka aku tak bisa bangun pagi juga hah.." jawabnya sembari memasang wajah soknya. "Hmm bagaimana hadiahnnya? Apakah kau menyukainya...?" Tanya Natsu.

"Hmm hadiahnya ya! Aku menyukainya kok, kau tau sekali apa yang aku sukai ya." Jawab nya sembari bersikap manis di depan Natsu. Natsu hanya tersenyum lebar dan meraih lengan Lucy. Lucy hanya diam terkejut!

"Hmm apa yang tidak aku ketahui tentang dirimu hah..? Aku tau apa yang kau sukai." Tersenyum lebar dan mengenggam lengan mungil Lucy. Wajah Lucy memerah seketika. "Hey kenapa wajah mu memerah hah.. ha..ha..ha." Ejek Natsu

"Dasar kau ini bisa saja." Lucy cemberut dan melepaskan lengan Natsu. Lucy hanya diam, sementara itu Natsu dia hanya tersenyum evil.

Ketahuilah di setiap detak jantung ini. Bergema suara hati yang haus akan sosok seseorang. Cintailah aku selama kau bisa.

 **Test test...hallo para pembaca dan juga para Author yang keren2... salam kenal saya Author AK**

 **Dan juga untuk para pencinta anime ini. Terima kasih karena sudah mau membaca karya saya yang masih belum sempurna ini. Tolong tinggalkan jejak kalian ok! Dan apakah kita bisa berteman sesama pembaca dan Author? Saya harap bisa...**

 **Sekian dulu untuk bagian cerita yang ini..tunggu kelanjutannya lagi ok...dan saya masih Author baru😊berkawan lah dengan saya.**


	3. Chapter 3

**POINTS OF LOVE AND BATTLE**

 **GAME TAMAN SURGA**

 **PAIR : Natsu x Lucy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GENRE : Romance, Sad, Action,Happy ,etc.**

 **WARNING : Alur masih abal abal, bahasa tidak baku, dll.**

 **SUMMARY**

 _Bagaimana jika orang yang kau sayangi di sakiti oleh sahabatmu sendiri! Tentu saja itu hal yang sangatlah menyakitkan. Sahabat! Ya orang yang selalu ada untuk kita. Tapi kita tak akan tau apa saja yang akan terjadi di masa depan kelak? Mungkin sekarang dia terlihat baik saja, tapi mungkin saja kelak akan berubah. Pertarungan antar kekuatan yang tak ada bandingannya._

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **[ Bagian 3 ]**

Mereka berbincang-bincang cukup lama, ibu Lucy datang membawa nampan yang berisikan kue yang sangat lezat. "Wah tante tak perlu repot-repot..!" Ujar natsu. Lucy hanya tersenyum lebar melihat ibunya datang membawa kue kesukaan Natsu yang dia pesan! Kue rasa buah apel yang di hiasi dengan beberapa potong buah jeruk manis dan buah cery di atasnya, krim dengan warna hijau dan merah memberi kesan yang indah! Dan tentunya menggugah selera.

"Ah tak apa nak Natsu, ini Lucy yang pesan agar dibuatkan untuk mu." Ucap Ibu Lucy sembari meletakan kue di atas meja. Ibu Lucy tersenyum seraya memandang kearah Lucy yang nampak bahagia! "Kau tak lihat Lucy dia tersenyum terus dari tadi.. " Ucap ibu Lucy merayu.

Lucy hanya menutup wajahnya. "Aaaa... ibu jangan begitu.." Lucy nampak malu. _(Malu-malu kucing ha..ha..ha.)_

Natsu hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Lucy yang Sangat lah imut menurutnya. Bagaimana tidak wajah yang memerah memberi kesan yang imut belum lagi sikapnya yang di buat malu. "Benar sekali tante dia tersenyum sedari tadi ha..ha..ha.." ejek natsu. Lucy hanya menutup wajahnya.

"Hey bagaimana kalo kita makan kue nya?" Ujar Natsu kepada Lucy. Lucy hanya mengangguk dan mengambil piring dan pisau makan.

"Ibu ayo ikut makan kuenya tadi..!" Panggil Lucy kepada ibunya. Ibu Lucy datang dan bicara.

"Aaa tidak perlu. Itu untuk nak Natsu jadi kalian makan saja ok. Ibu bisa buat untuk ibu sendiri, selamat makan.." ucap ramah ibu Lucy. Natsu hanya mengangguk.

"Terimaksih tante, lain kali aku yang akan membelikan makanan ok." Ucapnya seraya tersenyum lebar. Ibu Lucu hanya meng iya kannya saja dan pergi ke ruangannya.

Tinggallah mereka berdua saja di ruang toko yang luas itu. Karena masih pagi jadi toko belum buka, Lucy memang sengaja pagi2 karena takut ibunya kerepotan bila banyak pelanggan. Mereka makan dengan tenang dan pastinya kenyang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Skip time**

Lucy dan Natsu pergi ke sebuah apartemen yang cukup besar, hampir sama dengan apartemen Lucy. Natsu dan Lucy berhenti di depan pintu apartemen dengan nomor 1978 itu, Natsu menekan bel dan menunggu. "Aaa Natsu mengapa Gary lama sekali membuka pintunya! Di sini dingin." Rengek Lucy kepada Natsu.

Natsu hanya menghela nafasnya dan merangkul tubuh Lucy. "Kau kedinginan hah. Kita tunggu sebentar lagi okay..! Mungkin Gary sedang mandi." Ucapnya dengan posisi memeluk tubuh Lucy.

Lucy hanya tersenyum, wajahnya memerah. Kehangatan yang dia rasakan ketika di peluk oleh Natsu. "Uumm selama kau memeluk ku maka menunggu selama setahun pun tak apa. Ha..ha..ha." Tawanya kecil, Lucy mengeratkan pelukannya. Natsu dia hanya tersenyum dan mengusap rambut Lucy.

Tiiing... suara pintu yang di buka. "Aaaa keluar juga kau akhirnya.! Dasar manusia air..." Ujar Natsu yang tiba-tiba. Gary hanya terkejut melihat Lucy Dan Natsu yang menunggu di luar tentunya dengan posisi berpelukan.

"Aaa maaf kan aku! Aku sedang mandi tadi! Tapi mengapa kalian berpelukan hah...?" Ucapnya sembari melebarkan matanya melotot. Natsu yang lupa bahwa mereka masih berpelukan pun langsung melihat kearah Lucy. Tapi yang dia lihat adalah Lucy yang tertidur.

"Aaa sepertinya kau harus menyediakan selimut dan kamar satu ok Gary." Ucapnya kepada Gary dan mulai mengangkat tubuh mungil Lucy. Lucy tidur dengan pulas.

"Aa baiklah mari masuk, sepertinya aku terlalu lama ya." Ujarnya sembari berjalan masuk dan mengambil selimut di dalam kamarnya dan masuk kearah kamar tamu. "Nah bawa dia kesini." Ujar Gary.

Natsu meletakan Lucy di atas kasur dan menyelimuti tubuhnya. Natsu melihat wajah Lucy yang tidur dengan nyenyak, rasa tenang didalam hatinya. "Aaa jangan terus di pandang! Nanti kau tambah jatuh cinta dengannya.. ha..ha..ha.." Rayu Gary yang membuat Natsu terbangun dari angannya.

"Aaiiss... kau ini! Sudah lah ayo keluar." Cetus Natsu kesal. Dalam hatinya dia bahagia. 'Lucy tidur lah dengan lelap ok.'

Gary duduk di atas sofa di ruang tamu dan mulai bicara. "Jadi ada apa..?" Tanyanya. Natsu duduk dan membenarkan beberapa bantal yang tak tersusun rapi.

"Aa.. aku ingin membicarakan masalah misi kita. Jadi bagaimana...! Apakah ada kabar dari pihak kerajaan yang akan segera berangkat..?" Tanyanya serius.

Gary mengambil ponselnya dan membuka sebuah chat. "Ini ketua mentri yang mengabari aku, katanya mereka akan berangkat satu minggu lagi! Di sebabkan musim di sekitar daerah kerajaan sedang hujan salju yang deras. Jadi kita akan berangkat dari sini 5 hari lagi! Bagaimana menurut mu...?" Jelas Gary sembari bertanya balik. Natsu mulai berpikir mengerutkan keningnya.

"Hmm... sepertinya kau benar! 5 hari sebelumnya. Jadi kita sudah siap-siap berada di sana dan melihat keadaan dan kondisi, sekaligus melihat apakah akan ada ancaman.!" Jawabnya mantap. Gary hanya mengangguk dan mengambil alat tulis! Dan mulai menulis jadwal mereka.

"Nah bagaimana ini jelas bukan!" Menunjukan jadwal yang ia tulis.

1\. Berangkat 5 hari sebelum keberangkatan rombongan.

2\. Melihat kondisi dan keadaan serta mengevaluasi ancaman.

3\. Menjalan kan misi.

Mata Natsu menyipit dan memandang kearah Gary. "Hey yang benar saja... itu jadwal apa hah! Kau sangka kita tidak makan disana, masukan juga jadwal makannya." Ujarnya keras.

"Aaa... telinga ku sakit, bisa-bisa Lucy bangun karena mendengar suara mu itu." Ejek Gary sembari memegang telinganya.

Natsu hanya diam dan berjalan kearah kamar dimana Lucy sedang tidur. "Aa syukurlah tidak bangun." Natsu berjalan lagi mendatangi Gary yang sedang menulis. "Hey bagaimana jika kita nonton saja?" Ucap natsu. Gary hanya mengangguk.

 _Skip beberapa jam_

"Aaa dimana ini!" Aku bangkit berdiri dan berjalan keluar kamar. Melihat keseluruh ruangan yang luas. "Natsu kau dimana! Gary...!" Teriak ku kencang.

Sementara itu di ruang tempat Natsu dan Gary. Mereka berdua terkejut sakin kencangnya teriakaan Lucy. "Aaa Lucy ini..!" Ucap natsu ia bangkit berdiri dan berjalan kearah kamar. Ia melihat Lucy sedang berdiri di balkon di luar kamar. Ia melihat Lucy mejulurkan tangannya ke arah butir2 salju yang berjatuhan.

"Aaaa dingin sekali hiiihhh..!" Ucap lucy. Natsu hanya tersenyum dan mengambil sebuah mantel tebal dan berjalan kearah Lucy.

"Hey disini dingin! Mengapa kau keluar hah." Ucap natsu, Lucy terkejut melihat Natsu yang tiba2 menyelimuti dirinya dengan mantel.

"Aaa aku hanya ingin melihat salju berjatuhan." Ucapnya sembari tersenyum lebar.

"Sudah lah bagaimana kalo kita masuk." Ajak natsu, Lucy hanya mengangguk seraya menggandeng lengan Natsu. Natsu hanya tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Lucy.

"Hey hey pasangan yang satu ini bisanya membuat aku iri saja ya." Cetus gary tiba2 melihat Natsu dan Lucy yang berjalan bergendengan.

Mereka hanya tersenyum. "Lucy kedinginan." Ujar natsu. Lucy hanya tersenyum.

Skip mereka berbincang cukup lama. Natsu berpamitan dengan Gary sementara itu Lucy dia menunggu di luar.

Setelah hari itu Natsu sibuk mempersiapkan peralatan yang akan mereka bawa esok. Lucy secara diam2 menyiapkan keperluannya juga.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Next waduh maaf ya author lama upnya... banyak kesibukan yang membuat lama ngetik.. makasih bagi yang udah mau baca ok. Tinggalkan jejak kalian dan komentar serta vote. Kasih saran dan masukan ok. Fic ini masih abal2. Skip terimaksih ok... bye bye tunggu lagi kelanjutannya.**


	4. 4

**POINTS OF LOVE AND BATTLE**

 **GAME TAMAN SURGA**

 **PAIR : Natsu x Lucy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GENRE : Romance, Sad, Action,Happy ,etc.**

 **WARNING : Alur masih abal abal, bahasa tidak baku, dll.**

 **SUMMARY**

 _Bagaimana jika orang yang kau sayangi di sakiti oleh sahabatmu sendiri! Tentu saja itu hal yang sangatlah menyakitkan. Sahabat! Ya orang yang selalu ada untuk kita. Tapi kita tak akan tau apa saja yang akan terjadi di masa depan kelak? Mungkin sekarang dia terlihat baik saja, tapi mungkin saja kelak akan berubah. Pertarungan antar kekuatan yang tak ada bandingannya._

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **[ Bagian 1 ]**

 **AWALAN!**

"Huuhh...! Mengapa harus turun hujan salju selebat ini."

"Hey Gary sudah lah... lebih baik kita menunggu saja! Lagi pula pihak kerjaan tak akan menegur kita hanya karena terlambat! Iya kan!" Ucap natsu yang melihat kegelisahan Gary karena takut terlambat.

Gary hanya memasang wajah cemberut kearah Natsu. "Tapi tak selama ini juga kan hujannya huuuh...!" Kesalnya lagi.

Natsu hanya menghembuskan nafasnya dan memandang keluar jendela melihat setiap butir kepingan salju yang berjatuhan.

'Hmmm bagaimana keadaan Lucy saat ini? Apakah aku harus menemuinya terlebih dahulu.?' Batin natsu.

 **Sementara itu di kediaman Lucy.**

Lucy sedang kedatangan seorang tamu yang istimewa baginya. Lucy nampak sibuk menyiapkan makanan. Dan tanpa memberi tahu terlebih dahulu Natsu mendatangi Lucy.

"Kuharap Lucy tidak marah padaku?" Natsu membuka pintu perlahan.

"Lucy...!" Panggil Natsu dan tiba tiba...!

Natsu terdiam berdiri didekat pintu.

"Aaa Natsu...! Apakah itu benar Natsu.. wahhh...! Itu benar benar dirimu Natsu.."

Berlari mendatangi Natsu dan memeluknya.

Grrraaaaabbbb...

"Aaaa Natsu kau semakin tampan saja..!" Senyum yang di lontarkan membuat Natsu tak dapat berkutik dan hanya terdiam.

'Aaa Erza.. apakah ini benar benar Erza.?' Batin natsu yang bertanya tanya seakan akan tak percaya.

"Hmmmm... Natsu! Apakah kau tidak apa apa..?"

"Aa.. tidak.. aku hanya terkejut karena kau datang tanpa kabar.."

"Ha..ha..ha kau ini!.. aku sengaja tak memberitahukannya pada kalian." Ujar Erza

"Oh.. begitu.. baiklah, dimana Lucy..?"

"Huuh.. mengapa kau begitu dingin hah..! Kau tidak seperti dulu lagi Natsu.? Lucy ada di dapur." Ketus erza. Entahlah mengapa Natsu bersikap dingin kepada Erza.

' _Maafkan aku Erza? Aku hanya tak bisa melupakan kejadian diwaktu dulu.'_ Batin natsu berucap.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _4 tahun yang silam._

 _Ini adalah tentang kejadian buruk yang menimbulkan prasangka hebat terjadi._

 _Saat itu kami masih berkumpul di Guild Fairy Tail di saat belum hancur. Ya seperti biasa kami berkumpul untuk bersenang senang dan juga bergembira, memikirkan rencana, memikirkan perjalanan guild kami. Dan Erza adalah orang yang cukup penting di dalam Guild kami, bahkan kami ingin selalu melindunginya selalu tentunya dari tangan_ _Geard._

 _Hingga sampai pada saat kejadian yang membuat segala sesuatu jadi hancur bagi ku. Erza menyatakan perasaannya kepada ku di depan Lucy, padahal Erza tau bahwa Lucy menyukai ku dan akupun begitu? Tapi entah mengapa ia malah menyatakannya di depan Lucy. Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi dimalam setelah kejadian itu Erza mendatangi Apartemen ku mengatakan hal yang membuat aku marah. Aku kesal, bagaimana tidak Erza meminta ku untuk menjauhi Lucy dengan alasan yang tak masuk akal. Ia meminta agar aku menjauhi Lucy agar Perasaan Lucy yang sudah sedari dulu tumbuh hilang secara perlahan. Akupun mulai bicara._

 _"Erza apa maksud mu dengan mengatakan hal seperti ini! Apakah kau tau Lucy wanita yang baik dan mengapa aku harus menjauhinya! Apa hanya karena keegoisan mu itu? Apa yang kau pikirkan ini di luar dugaan ku." Ujar natsu, entah apa yang dirasakannya saat ini._

 _Lalu Erza pun menjawab?_

 _"Natsu dengarkan aku dulu! Aku tau ini egois, tapi perasaan ku ini terlalu kuat! Rasanya aku akan melakukan apapun demi dirimu, aku hanya tak bisa melihat kau dimiliki oleh orang lain! Rasanya akan sangat menyakitkan! Dan setelah aku tau bahwa Lucy menyukai mu aku jadi sangat kuatir dan bingung. Dan ditambah perasaan mu akan Lucy pun sama." Jelasnya yang membuat Natsu semakin kesal saja._

 _"Erza aku menganggap mu sebagai sahabat yang ingin selalu aku lindungi. Jika perasaan mu itu terlalu kuat! Bisakah kau tidak melakukan hal ini? Apa harus aku menjauhi seseorang hanya demi sebuah perasaan yang belum pasti. Ketakutan mu itu hanya akan membuat sebuah masalah. Apakah kau menghargai perasaan Lucy kepada ku! Mungkin yang ia rasakan sama seperti yang kau rasakan saat ini. Jika kau memang memiliki perasaan yang kuat kepadaku? Bisa kah kau melakukan sesuatu untuk ku.?"_

 _"Sesuatu...? Apa"_

 _"Aku ingin agar kau membenci diriku dan anggap aku sebagai penjahat. Dan mulailah mencari seseorang yang bisa mencintaimu dengan segala yang ada padamu! Maafkan jika aku mengatakan hal ini! Tapi ini demi kebaikan mu! Aku tak memiliki perasaan lebih dari sekedar sahabat padamu, dan yang lebih penting jangan perlakukan Lucy dengan tidak adil." Erza terdiam, tanpa ia sadari air matanya keluar, dan seakaan tak terima atas apa yang Natsu minta._

 _"Apa maksudmu..! Tidak mungkin bagi ku tuk melakukan hal yang membuat aku membencimu! Hiks...hiks... apakah perasaan ku tak bisa kau terima! Apakah aku tak pantas untuk mu! Apakah aku seburuk itu?" Erza mengatakannya dengan keras dan dengan air mata yang terus mengalir._

 _Natsu menundukan kepalanya? Ia mengembuskan nafas dan bicara._

 _"Erza kau sangatlah istimewa dimata semua penghuni Guild kita! Dan dengan bersama ku, apakah kau bisa menjamin bahwa aku bisa membuat mu bahagia! Dan apakah aku bisa mengerti akan perasaan mu itu! Apakah aku bisa mengerti dirimu! Kau tidak seburuk itu, hanya saja kau terlalu... maafkan bila aku mengatakan ini, hanya saja kau terlalu egois dan hanya mementingkan kepentingan mu, kau seharusnya mengerti akan perasaan yang lain. Dan malam ini aku ingin agar kau membenci ku dan melupakan perasaan mu itu. Aku mencintai Lucy dan itu tak akan berubah.!" Natsu mengatakannya dengan tegas dan mengambil keputusan yang mungkin akan membuat masalah di dalam Guild esok._

 _Erza menatap Natsu dengan tatapan yang sayu. Ia tak berdaya? Ia bingung harus melakukan apa lagi. Dan akhirnya Erza memutuskan disaat pikirannya kacau._

 _"Baiklah...! Jika itu yang kau mau..! Aku akan berusaha membencimu? Tapi aku tak menjamin apakah aku bisa atau tidak! Hiks...hiks..." Erza berlari keluar dan pergi, Natsu merasa bersalah namun sudah ia katakan dengan tegas, dan mungkin lama kelamaan Erza akan mengerti._

 _Natsu menatap cermin dan melihat rupanya yang dicermin._

 _"Apapun yang terjadi kau akan tetap menjadi sahabat ku Erza, biarkan saja kau membenci ku setidaknya penderitaan mu akan berkurang."_

 _Dan setelah hari itu, Erza tak pernah menampakan dirinya lagi, bahkan berkumpul bersama yang lain pun tidak ada. Yang kami ketahui dari bibinya ia pergi ke luar negri, dan dari situlah tak ada lagi kisah tentang Erza dan hingga saat ini tiba lagi, aku melihat ia bersama dengan Lucy._

 _Flashback off._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Ok ok.. nah gimana nih buat chapter yang satu ini... nah sekian dulu ok.**

 **Komen ya dan tunggu lanjutannya/chapter berikutnya. Dan Author mengucapkan Selamat Tahun Baru 2019. Happy New Year**


End file.
